


Take Me For Longing

by wimmla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Nature, Post-Series, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimmla/pseuds/wimmla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before anything, before the Winchesters, before demons, before he knew what it was like to rebel, he had nature and peace. (RNotes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me For Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Working on my words, so I decided to do some Cas. So this fic is just some nature and scenery kind of thing and I'm trying to work on my literacy. So no slashy stuff, it's just all about him and family and sadness. >>Inspired by MOVING ART BY LOUIE SCHWARTBERG and my pure love for the angel Castiel and the absolute shit he has to go through... 
> 
> Anything incorrect just tell me okay ;) that'd be super helpful.  
> Tumblr >> http://ohluccifer.tumblr.com/

There was a time when Heaven was at peace; when humanity needed no hero or God to save them, and there was peace, balance, and family.

It was in the time when the first civil war had come to its end in Heaven; when Castiel was given a new title of power above Uriel and his other subordinates. He remembers how Michael smiled brightly, his halo and wings gleaming with congratulatory remarks that where never said. Next to him stood Gabriel, the sun beamed behind him, empowering his new found honor for him, showering them both with all the warmth and affection that can still remember, still to this day.

Colossians 3:20 : Children, obey your parents in everything, for this pleases the Lord. 

‘Family comes first,’ is what he told himself, as the garrison renewed ties and rebuilt their dignity after the damage caused due to years of war. Castiel knew questions were dangerous to have, but he must remain loyal and keeping his brethren safe would be best and please his father, because Castiel knew he would do the same instead of running like other angels. And with that, ten centuries had passed before he could return to see humanity again.

He had no vessel; he came as his true form and grace through the clouds as he descended from above, feeling the whisper of clouds brush past his particles and molecular energy as he tried to cup them with a feathery, luminescent hand. They broke apart and ran through his fingers as he watched them fade behind him, just in time to catch the sun climb over the mountains.

The dark pallet of fall colors of tens of thousands of trees basked below in the morning embrace. Castiel felt pleasure in the rolling hills of the clear and crisp morning, as he saw things that he’d never seen before; finally seeing them himself instead of rumored about by other angels. 

‘They develop so fast,’ he thinks, ‘these creatures of flesh and blood; paper skin and fragile nerves have done things that we angels have never considered doing before. We’ve never had to build a bridge or dam a river or dig the stones from a field to plant our crops.’

A stag grazing below caught his wandering eye just before appearing next to the creature. Consent into the stag’s body was quick and easier than any human before it, and never had he felt more alive or aware than any other vessel he had ever accompanied in centuries past.

The taste of the berries on his new, soft tongue and the tangy rich flavor struck him unexpectedly upon entering. Never before had he tasted the earth’s splendors, he’s never had too - angels do not need to waste time eating. But with the stags belly curling happily and nose flaring wildly as he spotted more of the colored berries beside him, he decided to relish with the taste.

As the day went on, so did the locations and vessels that the angel held. Holding onto a bobcat in the mountains of the Midwest was spectacular; Castiel could actually feel the wind flow wildly his fur, hear the rocks crumble as he ran and climbed through them. He could taste the earth on his tongue as his throat burned from breathing hard, and he loved every second of it. 

A finch on a canyon cliff side was where he perched until dusk came, collecting his thoughts until flying away, fluttering over now calm waters. Recalling his location, he was glad that nothing had really changed since he had last visited. It was the ocean that Michael first told him to soak his feet, but to be careful of the fish; this was the first spot where he truly saw humanity for the first time. 

He sat on the soggy sand of the beach and looked up at the stars and kept looking, watching the moon rise fall and sun come out for days on end, and the days went on faster. He could see the clouds move, stars in the night sky burn out, and he would only listen to the sounds of the ripples of the soft waves coming to meet him on the shore.

Finally when the first snow fall came and time returned to normal, his thoughts came together: The war of power between his two brothers and father shall never come between him or his family again. He will become more powerful than any of them and will stop at nothing if something like this is to ever happen to anyone, ever again and confront God.

Castiel’s family - his brethren and absent father, are all he had in life, but now they are all gone and he doesn’t know where any of them are. Abandoning him, just like their father had done and leaving him to look after heaven.  
In his rage, he rejected his vessel, taking his true form and wandered through spaces, landing him in the Appellations where he let out a hurt and broken cry. He sunk in the snow as a sudden loud thunderous crack was heard; forming a massive rift up the side of the cliff, making puffs of soft snow fall around him and an avalanche start to rumble from overhead.

If he had more human emotion - he knew the kind Anna talked about, perhaps feeling a sense of grief, like when finding a baby bird fallen from it’s nest, but mostly angels just felt rage, self-hatred, or pride. He knew it would take more than ten or maybe even a hundred centuries for Heaven to be at peace again.

He knew that God would probably never return and he would never meet his holy father. But there was one thing he did know. He knew he loved humanity, its beauty, and all God created of it, and he would protect this earth, no matter what, with all honesty and all his power, until the day he dies.

And he would make sure to never let this war happen between brothers, and destroy family - ever.


End file.
